


Pillow Fort (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Brainy and Kara have fun under the sheets





	Pillow Fort (mini fic)

Kara floated in the air as she tied the sheet to the corner of the table that had been sat on its to short legs making it have maximum height. Kara then flue over to the kitchen to admire their work.

there sheets all over Kara’s lounge room, in the air tied to tables and chairs and sheaves and book cases. underneath the sheets where pillows lining the floor and couch cushions lining the edges sheets.A small laptop sat in the middle of the warm, comfy centre, . 

‘So what do you think Brainy’’

Kara looked over here shoulder to look at brainy who was putting popcorn into a bowl.

‘it looks like it would be a trouble shelter.’

‘it’s not a shelter it’s for fun.’

‘i fail to see whats fun about unsafe design structures.’

he said with a coy smile, Kara playful pushed him as the both headed into the inviting fort.

‘Why is it called a fort?’

‘I..don’t know. it might because most kids do it in rooms to hind form others.’

‘interesting’

as they both settled in to the fort and Kara played the movie on the laptop, popcorn between them.

‘I can’t believe you never did this as a kid.’

‘I didn’t do a lot of what you’d call childish things, but there is no time like the present or past i guess.’ 

Kara looked over to him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

‘I first did this back on Krypton with my friends, and when Alex and i started to actually get close we did this in Eliza’s house in our room. we did it every weekend, was kind of a precursor to sister movie night.’

‘I am happy to be apart of such tradition.’

he smiled at her in the way only Brainy can his Nice to meet you in real life smile. as the movie went on Kara got closer and closer to Brainy and they fell asleep on one another before it was over. Kara slept as she hugged Brainy’s back and his hands held onto her’s.


End file.
